


keys

by Elliott_knightt



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Gay, M/M, Shameless, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_knightt/pseuds/Elliott_knightt
Summary: mickey milkovich has a secret, what happens when the tall red head stumbles upon the secret.





	keys

It's like any other day in south Chicago, it was cold, and you can hear kids playing in the streets with firecrackers or is it gunshots? You never know here.

The Milkovich household is an old rickety house that smells like piss, alcohol, and drugs.

"GET THE FUCK UP" Terry yells with a half full bottle of vodka in his hand and it's already 10 am,

"MILKOVICHES" he screams again.

Mickey and Iggy come out of their rooms.

"The fuck you want dad?" Iggy says back.

"He probably wants to beat us like usual" Mickey replies to Iggy's question.

Terry looks at the boys in confusion "Where's ...... Where's your, s-sister and Collin the-."

Mickey cuts him off "Mandy, your daughter that you sometimes mistake with your runaway wife, no I don't know where the fuck she is and I'm glad she isn't here"

Mick knew he was going to get beaten up for that but he had no respect for his father. "You little shit." He stumbles towards Mickey.

He drops the bottle and creates a fist heading straight for his son's head.

Iggy jumps in, pushes his father back and he falls onto the old and mouldy couch.

"What is it you want dad?" Iggy says to convert his father's attention to him and not beating mickey senseless.

He knew it was a stupid move from his brother, but he also had no problem with throwing the truth in Terry's face.

Terry looks to the boys and says "There's a big drug deal and I need you all to help me"

Mickey rolled his eyes. He wanted to spend the least amount of time with his father as possible. Iggy, of course, loves anything that has to do with drugs, so he was all in. "Fuck yeah dad"

Terry looks up at the son he was proud of or maybe he was hallucinating from all the booze and drugs in his system.

Mickey grabs his coat and storms out of the house.

~~~

"CARLLLLL" Fiona yells through the whole house from the kitchen.

The Gallagher house was never quiet.

There are 6 siblings and an old drunk that comes and goes from the house.

Like the Milkovich house, it's old and smells like booze.

The Gallagher's knew how to party.

Fiona was the oldest she was more like a mother than a sister to her siblings.

Then there was Lip. He was extremely smart but was too arrogant to do anything with his skills other than conning people.

Ian was the army boy. He knew how to shoot and was good at it.

Carl was the bad boy always killing things and hurting others. "Psychopath in the making, " they all said.

There's Debbie, she's the saint of them all.

Liam was the first grader who was very quiet.

The Gallagher's have a father, not like they called him anything else besides Frank. He was a drunk and scammed anyone he could find. He never loved his kids.

Ian was shooked awake by his older sister Fiona

"Get your ass up you need to find Carl he is getting suspended"

Ian moans in agreement but he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was get away from his family.

He gets up and gets dressed. He starts to "look for Carl" more like just go for a long walk.

~~~

Mickey inhaled his 4th cigarette he's had in the last half an hour of walking.

He has this place he goes to. He found it when he was 15 years old. It was an old abandoned house, the only thing he liked about it was the black piano in the main room. It was his little bit of piece from his family. He taught himself how to play over the years. He knew he was good but he was a Southside thug, there's nothing tough about the piano.

He makes it to the house aching to play. He walks in and stares at the piano for a few seconds just taking it in. He doesn't know when the last time he will be able to look at the piano so he cherishes every moment.

He walks over, sits down on the bench and runs his hands over the keys from low to high back too low to make sure there all working and sounds right.

He plays with the keys a bit here and there to warm up. Next thing you know he's playing music and he loved the sound of it.

~~~

Ian in a daze is tired. He just woke up, he's cold and hungry. He picks up his feet and keeps walking. He ends up somewhere abandoned. He hasn't been in this part of the south side before.

He could tell it's usually quiet, but Ian could here this sound. He can't tell what it was, so the curious person he is, he follows the sound to find out what it was. It lead him to an abandoned house, which wasn't so empty.

He can hear the noise clearly now, it's a piano. He goes up to the house to listen more, taking in the beautiful music. He's never heard anything like this before, it's giving him chills. He's falling in love with the sound of this particular instrument.

He sees a crack in the window, so he tries to see the person playing and as he looks, he is nothing like he imagined the person to be. The male was rough around the edges, short black hair, definitely from the Southside. His knuckles were tattooed, had bruised up hands.

Ian can't stop staring at this boy play. He wanted to see more, so he leans on the wood boards on the window and it ends up breaking it from his weight.

Mickey was playing beautifully until he heard this noise behind him. He stops playing. It could be someone. Mickey thought to himself.

He had a glimpse of this red headed and green eyed boy.

It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, but that didn't stop him from freaking out and runs out the back of the house. Ian chases him through the house to try and tell the black haired boy he was not a threat, but he loses him.

He kicks the back door in anger and decides on walking home. The only thing that went through his head was the boy who was playing the piano. He makes it back home and Fiona confronts him.  
"So?" She asks with an aggressive tone.

"So what?" Ian ask back, completely forgetting what he went out to do.

"Did you find Carl? You were out looking for him weren't you?"

"Oh shit. No, I couldn't find him" He lies to get out of trouble

"Aghhh! Where can he be" Fiona says in frustration.

Ian heads up to his room with the music of the piano playing in his head.

He lays on his bed staring at the ceiling but all he saw was this rugged boy with knuckle tattoos and piercing blue eyes. He was getting hard just thinking about him.

~~~

After exiting the house, Mickey ran through the abandoned yards and over fences to get away from the red headed boy. He ends up back home. Terry and Iggy are gone, so he shows up to an empty house. He grabs a beer from the fridge, lights a cigarette and goes to his room. He sits on his bed thinking about what had happened.

He knew it wasn't anyone he knew, so he was a little relieved about that, but he didn't know who they were and why they were there, but in the back of his mind, he was thinking about what they looked like. He only saw a glimpse, but it was enough to see his bright red hair, bright green eyes and freckles. He actually thought he was cute.

Mickey Milkovich, thinking a boy was cute.

He knew he liked boys, but he never felt anything towards them like this. He preferred sex with them over girls, but he would have sex with girls to throw his dad off from thinking he was anything other than straight.

He hears someone walk through the door. His heart speeds up thinking it's the red head boy so he yells out "Who the fuck is it" and a familiar voice yells back "it's me douche bag!" It was Mandy, his sister. He takes a deep breath, calms down and decides to go see his sister. He walks to the kitchen and sips his beer.

"The fuck were you?" He says in the nicest tone he can.

"I was out" She replies.

"Out where? Mickey asks.

"None of you business" She continues.

Mickey and his sister were quite close. They loved each other but because of their abusive father they never showed it. They were both tough as nails but Mickey would always try and protect her no matter what.

"Ok... You have protection. Don't want to have a kid running around this household"

He smirks making fun of his sister's vagueness, she pushes him and laughs "whatever." in response.

~~~

It's the next day in the Gallagher house.

Fiona is usually the first up and in the kitchen making lunches for the kids.

Lip normally sleeps in.

Carl and Debbie are up around the same time and Liam would be just after them.

Ian he didn't sleep well last night, he kept thinking about the black haired boy and the piano.

Liam pushes Ian awake

"Ian, I need your help"

Ian moans "what?"

Liam repeats "I need your help"

Ian was kind to his younger brother, he wanted him to turn out good.

"With what buddy?" he ask as he struggles to get out of bed.

Liam grabs his hand and leads him to his backpack.

"My books won't fit" Ian just laughs as he sees the younger boy struggle.

"Buddy, your books go in long ways, not sideways," He says as he bends down to help him.

"Ohhhhh" Liam replies.

Ever since Liam had the coke incident, he hasn't been the same intelligently. The doctors say there's no affect but he just seem a little dull, but the Gallagher's still love him.

~~~

Mickey's mornings were a lot more different.

Usually, Terry stumbles home drunk and sleeps on the couch.

Iggy and Collin spend their night doing drug deals and sleep in till noon

Mandy is up pretty early, not as early as the Gallagher's. She would be up around 11 and Mickey could be from 10-3, depends on how he's feeling.

This particular morning, he wakes up, grabs a packet of cigarettes, pulls one out and light it. This was his "buzz" to get up in the morning.

Today, was a good day for Mickey. His brothers and dad is out doing that drug run so he doesn't have to worry about them, Mandy probably sneaked out doing whatever she does.

Mickey wanted to go to his abandoned house, but he was worried after what happened. So his idea was to look for the red head and threaten him, to make sure he won't say anything.

Mickey might have been short, but he knew how to be tough and threating.

He goes on the street and asks around. His excuse was that the kid owed him money and he was going to beat him up. A believable excuse from the thug. He started talking and someone mentioned that they know Lip from conning people to get money. They mention he had a brother who was red headed.

Mickey thought to himself this must be the kid.

So he gets the address and goes on over there,

Banging on the door, "Hey Gallagher!?" Mickey shouts, not knowing if he was there or not.

The door opens and he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was the red headed boy and he was tall maybe 6ft, towered over mickey but that didn't intimidate him.

He took in everything he saw, the bright orange hair that had strands falling in front of his face, each freckle on his skin, his vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a tank top, so Mick could see his biceps and sweat pants.

Mickey snaps out of his thoughts and asks aggressively "Did you tell anyone what you saw?"

The boy replies "n-no I didn't"

Mickey then goes to his usual threatening self

"Tell anyone and I'll find you and kill you"

The boy replies with "I'm Ian, by the way"

"Why the fuck would I want your name? Just don't fucking tell anyone and we won't have a problem."

But on the inside, he was glad he got the boy's name...

~~~

After Fiona rushed the kids to school, she had to go to work at patsy pie.

Lip went to go hang with a girl so Ian had the house to himself which he liked.

He could watch TV and not worry about someone changing the channel.

He was wondering about the boy and the piano, wonder who he was, how he knew how to play, why did he run, so many questions, no answers.

He was just sitting on the couch when he heard a banging on the door.

"Hey Gallagher"

He didn't recognize the voice he just thought it would be someone after Frank because he owed them money, but he gets up and answers it.

To his surprise, it was the rugged boy. He was short 5'7, dirty and messed up hair. It was cute, made him look badass. His eyes were blue like the ocean, he had a little bit of scruff on his jawline from not shaving. He had a sweater under a jacket and a scarf, baggy jeans and boots.

He finished scanning the boy just as he ask.  
"You tell anyone what you saw?"

Ian was still star stuck by the look of him.

"N-no I didn't" Ian replies.

He saw small relief in the boy's eyes, he wanted to know more.

"Tell anyone I'll find you and kill you" The boy said.

Ian thought to himself. It was cute he was threatening, not that he didn't believe he wouldn't kill him, but he knew his secret was safe.

So to try and know more about the boy, he tells him his name.

"Im Ian by the way"

The shorter boy seemed confused by that statement, he wasn't expecting it.

"Why the fuck would I need your name, just don't fucking tell anyone and we won't have a problem"

Ian nods in agreement and closes the door as the boy walks away.

Ian leaned up against the door in a daze breathing in whatever smell was left of him, which was smoke and booze, but he loved it.

He runs to the laptop that was in Debbie's room.

He had to search the boy, he knew he wasn't getting it out of him. Ian suspected his family were criminals due to his ruggedness.

He opens up the laptop, turns it on and opens the browser but stops he didn't know what to look for he can't type cute black haired boy who plays the piano.

So he calls up Lip to ask for help since he has computer smarts.

"Yo Lip, I need your help looking someone up" He asks

Lip replies

"What for? You do something"

Ian chuckles "no he's a potential gig for you, I just want to do a back ground check"

Lip replies with "Alright, well, if he's in the system, you can look at the recent arrest to see if he's there"

Ian takes the advice and thanks his brother.

"Thanks Lip bye"

He hangs up before Lip can even reply.

So he starts typing and scrolling looking for the boy or at least someone who looks like him....

Minutes pass....

"There!"

Ian found a boy.

Mikhailo Alexander Milkovich   
5'7   
Black hair   
Blue eyes   
Vandalism and stealing

So now that Ian had his name, Mikhailo, he could find him and try and talk to him...

~~~

Mickey heads home after he threatened the boy.

He was still thinking about what he looked like, how he can't get enough of him and his name, Ian, kept boggling around in his head.

He catches up to Mandy heading home at the same time he wanted to ask her how he could come off nicer to this boy but she didn't know he was gay. No one knew.

"Mandy.... hey uhhh how do you..... Shit never mind"

He cuts off before finishing.  
Mandy just looks at him in confusion.

"What's up with you?"

"Uhhh nothing just tired." He shrugs off.

It was late now, Mickey has been laying in his bed tossing and turning. He had Ian in his head so he pulls out his phone and looks up 'Ian Gallagher' on Facebook, hoping the red head uses it.

Mick never liked Facebook, he thought it was stupid seeing what everyone was doing every second of everyday.

He only used it to see drug deals and now to stalk this cute red head.

He came across the boy and his profile picture was a picture of him in white with a beanie flipping off the camera, he thought it was adorable and turned him on.

After starring at the boy's picture for way to long, he decides to look at what he post and to his surprise it had a few army post and rants about gay rights. It was clear this boy was openly gay, which scared mick, but he kept looking.

He saw that he had a big family six sibling, he was a middle child. "Seventeen wow" Mickey thought. Ian was tall for his age, Mickey was only 19 and already much shorter, he got that from his asshole father. He was on the short side being 5'10. He spent hours starring at this boy's profile taking in everything he could.

It's the next day and Mickey was almost up the whole night, but he fell asleep on the boy's picture.

He woke up at 9am, way too early he thought, but he had to make a drug deal today. Terry would lay off his back for a little while if he did some deals here and there.

He gets up, smokes a cigarette and out he goes his favourite place, which was the alley behind the alibi because it was a popular place for drug addicts to hang around.

"Ehhh big Joe, I have some of the new shit you've been asking for" Mick says to the larger man. Who he does deals with all the time. He was a full on crack head that couldn't say no to anything. He got his money from stealing usually Mickey didn't care as long as it was the right amount, he couldn't give a shit how he got the money.

" Hey Mickey, you know I can't say no to anything you sell." Joe replies.

"ahaha you know how it works money first, then the product" Mick answers.

"ye ye as always" as the man pulls out money "is this enough"

Mick looks and squints "Ye should be good" as he grabs the cash and then pulls out a few packs.

"This should do you, make sure to tell ya friends"

Joe thanks the man "thank you Mickey I'll be back"

Mickey turns and start walking counting the money. He looks up and he saw a glimpse of this red head. He shakes his head in disbelief, it couldn't of been no way, he thought. He walks over behind this dumpster.

"Hey fire crotch" He yells.

Ian walks out from the dumpsters.

"You stalking me" Mickey says to the younger boy.

Ian replies "uhhh maybe, I didn't know your name was Mickey?"

Mickey looks at him with a weird face "what the fuck you think it was? Some gay ass name like Jeff?"

Ian chuckles "no aha"

Mickey liked seeing him laugh.

He bites his lip staring at the red head   
Ian saw this and instally got turned on he moves closer to the older boy

mickey is hesitant at first but his hormones take over and he goes in to kiss the red head Ian kisses back hard their mouths clash it was rough and only making the boys hornier tounges and teeth mickey could taste sweetness in his mouth he loved it.

Ian grabbed mickeys body turn him around so he was bending over and undid his own belt mickey grabbing his pants pulling them down all for the younger boy to do anything Ian starts kissing mickeys neck it drove him crazy, he grabs Ian's hips from the front

"hurry the fuck up Gallagher"

Mickey whimpered Ian loved the sight of this older boy beg and be so vulnerable Ian was a very sadistic person he loved the lowest a person can get

Ian starts pushing into mickey trusting slowly mickey trembling at every trust hitting his g spot he held every moan in Ian tried harder and harder to get mickey to open but he was tough

"fire crotch your good"

as mickey says just before he climaxes and not long Ian follows

they get dressed quickly, Ian goes in to kiss but the older boy shoves back.

"kiss me ill cut your fucking tongue out "

and he walks off wiping his bottom lip with his thumb

and he goes back to work...

~~~

Ian after seeing that this boy was a criminal had an idea where to look for him, so the next day Ian wakes up, Fiona confused

"aye you good your awake early of a Saturday"

Ian in a hurry

"yes im good i have army training today just excited"

he lies "I'll be back for dinner"

he continues as he goes out the door.  
so he went through the facts he had, his name was Mikhailo and he knew he was a bad boy oh and he's really cute Ian laughs to his thoughts.

"so if I were a criminal were would i be"

he says to himself, he went around asking people if they know the Milkovich kid this one guy said he was doing a deal today at the alibi so he went on his way looking for the black haired boy

he makes it to the ally he sees the Milkovich boy at "work" Ian thought he looked better playing the piano than dealing drugs but hey if my dad was a asshole by the sounds of terry I wouldn't tell anyone either

Ian observes the boy do his thing thug people up and watch what he does he thought a few times if he should buy some drugs but he might scare him so he watches from a distance, he sees this larger man talking to the older boy he called him Mickey

Ian was confused at first but maybe it was a nickname he noticed how he spoke to this man was like he was an old friend it seemed humble and charming

Ian sees the older boy look up he tries to hide but fails terribly

he can hear the older boy walking to the dumpsters

"hey fire-crotch" Ian hears he thought it was sexy

he walks out and mick looks at him   
"you stalking me?"

he asks

"uhhh maybe"

he replies but continues with

"I didn't know your name was Mickey"

mickey looks at him

"what the fuck you think it was some gay ass name like Jeff"

Ian thought it was funny

"no aha"

he replied

they stare at each other for a few seconds what felt like forever he sees the older boy bite his lip

this made Ian crazy for him

he slowly moves closer to the older boy and he gets a few inches away and the older boy kisses Ian he was shocked but loved it he likes it rough he can taste mickeys tongue it was bitter and sexy there tongues swirl and teeth hitting each other

Ian grabs mickey turning him to face away from him as he does that he unzips his pants and sees as the older boy pulls his down

Ian kisses the boys neck he felt him squirming under him and he hears

"hurry the fuck up Gallagher"

that made Ian's hard on ache so he lines up and thrust into the older boy he felt him shaking under him he loved it he could tell he was holding in the moans he wanted him to scream so he goes harder and all he got was a

"fire crotch, you're good"

and he climaxes not long Ian dose as well he cleans himself off and does his pants up

he wanted to kiss the hot and bothered black haired boy he leans in but he gets rejected and a strange response

"kiss me and ill cut your fucking tongue"

and he wipes his lip with his thumb and walks away Ian was confused as to why not only 20 mins ago he was making out with him and not he won't touch him what was this?

He walks home tired and confused.

Ian reaches home still wondering as to what had happened with the boy

Fiona greets him

"how was the army training"

Ian replies with a confused face

"huh?"

then he remembers

"uhhh yeah it was alright"

trying to get his sister off his back lip then comes home

"hey little bro how did the checkout of the guy go?"

Fiona then looked at Ian with rage

"I thought you were at army training where you were?"

Ian didn't know what to say should he tell them that he had sex with a boy he's been stalking or should he lie

He bites his tongue and goes straight to bed passing Carl on the way up

"what's up with him"

Carl asks the rest of the siblings.

Ian lying in bed at midnight couldn't get this boy out of his head what should he do?

he turns to lip who was smoking a joint

"lip you up"

Ian asks softly

"yea I am"

Lip replies

"I need your help with this guy"

Lip new he was gay he was the only one it was kind of hard to hide the gay porn after Lip found it and Carl was too young to be looking at porn so it had to be Ian's

"what's up"

Lip asks

"I need help talking to him"

Ian says

they talk about mickey and what Ian should do for a good hour as they fall asleep

~~~

Mickey walks back to his job after the "quickie" behind the dumpsters

he ends up bringing alot more money than expected 600$ he knew he could maybe keep some of that and his dad wouldnt know,

Its getting dark now he decides to stop by the abandoned house to play he was just in that good mood

As he sits down at the piano he thinks back to what happened behind the dumpsters and he starts to play its dark and light, happy and sad, low and high it was beautiful from anyone else's perspective the beats were perfectly timed and it had tension and build up it wasn't anything like hes played before usually Mickey plays some low music and classics he enjoyed.


End file.
